Kazu in Cyberland
by Teeny270
Summary: One night, Kazu was playing on Spitfire's old computer, next thing he knows, he's IN the computer! SpitfirexKazuxSpitfire. ..that means two Spitfire's by the way. . Yaoi alert! Enjoy!
1. Down the rabbit hole

Lightning flashed through the dark sky as Kazu sat himself at the computer desk in the corner of Spitfire's old apartment. He turned on the screen and was greeted as usual by the smiling face of the former Flame King.

"Good Evening Kazu-kun." The recorded voice said and Kazu nodded slightly at the monitor, even though he knew this wasn't really Spitfire.

"Good evening Spitfire…" he whispered before leaning down to gather the equipment he had gone to pick up today. After the fight in the computer realm, he had borrowed some of the equipment from Falko to try out for himself with his own computer, for training purposes of course. The other man had been happy to loan it to him and told him how to set it all up. As soon as all the wires were in place, he turned on the equipment and attached it the way he had been shown.

"This is a program I don't recognize…" came Spitfire's voice from the computer and Kazu jumped, surprised that the computer could recognize that and had a reaction to it.

"I-I borrowed it from someone. For training." He said, feeling as though he should answer. The Spitfire on the screen continued to smile at him warmly, making Kazu blush slightly. Lightning flashed again and thunder rolled in as a pop-up window appeared on the screen and Kazu entered the set up prompts. He was soon met with a start-up screen and paused, unsure if he was ready to try it yet or not.

"Well, I did borrow it…I'll have to return it soon…" he muttered, moving the mouse to the start button and clicking. A loud burst of thunder sounded from outside and Kazu jumped as lightning once again struck, sounding like the crack of a whip. Then, everything got dark. The lights flickered and before Kazu could react, he felt as if his mind went blank and he lost all consciousness.

Kazu groaned lightly as he squinted his eyes shut to avoid the light coming at him from all sides.

_Wait. Light? Huh. It must be day already…_ He thought to himself as he willed his eyes open. What they landed on made him freeze and his mind went blank. He was staring up at a vast blue sky, hidden behind a few tree branches that were swaying in the wind and he could swear he heard birds.

"I must still be dreaming. Maybe I just freaked out when the power went off last night. I just have to lay down and relax and I'll wake up when I'm ready." Kazu reasoned with himself as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"That's not what happened at all Kazu-kun." Said a familiar sounding voice and Kazu nearly had a heart attack as the breath he took turned into a small (and totally manly) scream. He jolted up and turned to find a younger Spitfire smiling at him as he leaned against a tree. His arms were crossed over his chest and a thick green band kept his wild red hair from his equally red eyes. Kazu could see his figure slightly through his light sweater and the jeans he wore and the flame regalia were strapped tightly to his feet. Kazu blushed lightly at the sight of the man but regained his composure enough to face him directly.

"What do you mean?" he asked and the younger Spitfire chuckled as he pushed away from the tree before walking over to Kazu.

"When the power was cut last night, you had already started the program. You were in the middle of the transfer anyway and the computer just rushed the job to finish before losing power completely." Spitfire explained and Kazu bit his lip, thinking it sounded like an alright answer.

"So, if the power is off, how am I here?" he questioned and the younger Spitfire laughed at him.

"Kazu-kun, do you not remember? This is set in the internet. Just because the power is out, does not mean the internet has stopped working all over. Your computer has just stopped receiving the signal for the time it is out." He said and Kazu blushed hotly in embarrassment. He should have thought of that on his own.

"Oh." He simply said and the younger Spitfire laughed, reaching out to ruffle his blond hair lightly. Kazu blushed even more at the action and vaguely wondered where his hat could have gone to. The younger Spitfire smirked, seeming to know what he was thinking as he pulled the white beanie from his pocket.

"By the way, I took this. You look better without it." He teased, waving the hat slightly in front of Kazu.

"H-hey! Give it back!" he protested, reaching for it only to have it yanked away from his hand. Spitfire chuckled as his red eyes glinted and Kazu felt his heart drop at that look. It meant the man was up to something. It didn't matter that this was technically not the Spitfire he knew, he figured they couldn't have changed too much.

"You have to _take_ it back. You came here to train right?" Spitfire asked and Kazu nodded as the man stood, pocketing the hat and smirking down at Kazu. "I'll make you a deal. If you can catch me and take this hat, then it's yours."

Kazu smirked as he stood and look at Spitfire with determination.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to give it to me? I'm really fast you know." He replied and Spitfire laughed.

"Where would the fun be in that? Besides, I know you're pretty fast, but it takes more than speed to catch an experienced opponent." Spitfire said before darting away through the trees. Kazu smirked and got into position.

"I guess I have no choice." He murmured before disappearing himself into the trees. Colors swam in his vision as he raced forward, trying to find Spitfire in the maze of trees and bushes. At least the man gave him hints. A laugh in one direction, something on fire in the next and Kazu could have sworn at one point he was right next to him due to his voice being suddenly louder.

"He must be moving a bit faster than me…" he muttered, picking up his speed. As soon as he did, he was able to instantly see Spitfire riding backwards and smiling at him teasingly.

"Oh? Good job Kazu-kun. You've improved your speed." He praised and Kazu smiled at the compliment. "But you still haven't caught me yet." Spitfire added, taking a sudden swerve and Kazu had no time to brake before he smashed into a tree. His whole body protested against the pain as he flew backwards onto the ground and stayed there, almost afraid to move.

"Kazu-kun!" Spitfire yelled and Kazu peeked open his eyes only to have them widen in disbelief at what he saw. An older version of Spitfire stood over him, his black coat fluttering in the wind and his red eyes wide in concern as he kneeled down to the ground. "Kazu-kun, are you alright?" the older Spitfire urged and Kazu squeaked, jolting up into a sitting position and staring at this Spitfire incredulously.

"B-but wait! I just saw you go…and you didn't look like that! What is going on here?" he stuttered and the older Spitfire smiled at him warmly, the way the Spitfire on the screen usually did. Kazu blushed at the look he was given as Spitfire sat down in front of him.

"You didn't think that I had left a program version of myself here? Even after finding that nice little game on my computer? (1) Or did you simply forget?" the older Spitfire asked and Kazu bit his lip, his face heating even more. He had forgotten. Spitfire laughed and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it. You wouldn't believe the things that I forget! That's what being old does to you I guess." Spitfire joked and Kazu smiled.

"You're not that old." He replied and Spitfire laughed harder.

"Old enough Kazu-kun. Old enough. When everyone around me is in their teens and I'm in my late twenties, it makes me feel older than I am. (2)" He pressed and Kazu laughed at that.

"I would feel old too I guess." He admitted, staring at the ground. The two sat in silence for a while, just listening to the sound of the wind moving through the trees and birds singing from their perches. It was a comfortable silence though, not the kind that Kazu felt needed to be filled by useless chatter. Finally though, Spitfire sighed and stood, looking down at Kazu's questioning gaze with a smile.

"Now then, why don't we go get your hat?" he suggested and Kazu jumped up, smiling widely at the thought of reclaiming his stolen hat.

"Sounds like a plan." He answered and Spitfire grinned before speeding away to the left, Kazu right behind him. Kazu was rather surprised that he was keeping up so well with Spitfire. He knew the man wasn't going slowly for his sake, he couldn't be with the way he was riding. The man kept throwing out tips to Kazu as they raced along side by side through the trees and onto a flat brick road.

"Shift your right foot slightly inward Kazu-kun, yes exactly like that. See how the wind pressure has lessened on you? You're improving so much." He praised and Kazu smiled at each compliment. "Up here, we will be taking a left. Allow yourself plenty of time to turn in case you need to avoid something as soon as you enter that path. Don't rush into it." Spitfire warned as the two raced down a side street. Just then, a glint of red caught Kazu's eye and he came to a stop, turning around to see the younger Spitfire leaning again a wall, twirling Kazu's hat on his finger.

"This isn't very fair." He said, his eyes locked on the older Spitfire. "Two against one?"

"Actually, I'm just here to give advice." The older Spitfire explained, looking at his younger-self with a slight smile. "Besides, you were planning on cheating, right? You had no intention of matching up to Kazu's skill range." Kazu blinked as the younger Spitfire laughed and pushed away from the wall.

"Guess you caught me." He admitted and Kazu glared lightly. "But you know, without a challenge, there is no improvement. I simply wanted to help." He added, holding out Kazu's hat to the boy. Kazu sighed and stepped forward, reaching for the hat. Before he could blink, the younger Spitfire smirked and dropped the hat, using his now free hand to grab Kazu's own and pull him closer.

The blond yelped but was silenced when a pair of lips met his. His eyes went wide, his face heating up as he realized his situation. The younger Spitfire was kissing him in front of the older Spitfire, who was now gaping at the scene as the younger Spitfire broke apart for air, smirking at his other self. Kazu shook, his mind moving way too fast for him to keep up as the younger Spitfire laughed and released him.

"Good job Kazu-kun. You caught me." He purred before speeding off with another loud laugh. Kazu stared after him, his face still red before he turned to see Spitfire glaring at his other-self's back. Kazu blinked at the sight, not understanding what was going on.

"Come on Kazu-kun. Let's go somewhere a bit more suited for training." Spitfire said, his tone flat as he began riding away slowly. Kazu nodded, picked up his hat and sped to catch up, still confused.

_Is Spitfire…jealous?_ He wondered incredulously to himself as he followed the older man.

**Okay everyone! Explanation time! ^_^**

**Spitfire had left behind a program that allowed the team members of Kogarasumaru to plug in their READ cards and it would simulate a battle between that person and Spitfire. Spitfire would then grade them on their match and give them tips on how to improve. I thought it only made since that Spitfire would use a program similar to Falko's, and Kazu even says in the manga that the two are very much alike.**

**It is explained in recent chapters that all the original gravity children are in their late twenties, early thirties by now. Spitfire is one of the originals so I reference to that.**

**Younger Spitfire seems to be a lot like the older Spitfire, only a lot more *cough* sexual. (I get this from the innuendos from the manga.) So it seemed only natural that he would be the first to make a move on Kazu. ^_^ Plus, I think it's cute. Lol**

**I'm not sure about the power-outage thing, but I think it works like that. I know my computer quickly saves everything in the event of an outage so I don't lose data. As for the internet thing, I'm also pretty sure it works along those lines. Lol. People in California do not lose power because a tornado hit in Kentucky or Indiana or where-ever. ^_^**

**I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Next one will be up soon and as soon as I finish the next "Secret Garden" chapter, it'll be up too. I just have writer's block _ Until then! ^_^ Reviews are the best! XD**


	2. Rescue Plan

~Chapter Two~

"You're improving nicely, Kazu-kun!" Spitfire called up as Kazu sat down on the top of a building, his breathing heavy. The boy smiled down at the red-head.

"You think so?" he yelled and Spitfire laughed.

"I wouldn't say so if I didn't think so!" he answered as Kazu got down from the roof and stood next to him, bent over as he wiped the sweat from his eyes. He had been practicing the same trick for a while now and was tired, but had finally been able to create a column of flame. He looked up at Spitfire to find the man smiling gently down at him. "You're doing so well Kazu-kun. I think you deserve a treat."

"A treat?" Kazu asked and Spitfire nodded, turning and motioning for him to follow.

::

"W-what's wrong with Kazu-sama?" Emily shrieked as she shook the blonde's limp body. The team had rushed over to Spitfire's old place when Kazu had not answered any of their calls and his sister had said he wasn't at home.

"Kazu! I demand you wake up right now!" Ikki yelled at his friend as Agito looked at the computer carefully. His eye widened as Ikki started to take off the headgear and he rushed forward, shoving his hands away.

"Don't take that off! Fuck!" he yelled and the group stared as he re-adjusted the equipment on Kazu's head. "He must have been playing that game when the power crashed. If we remove that now, who knows what will happen." He explained and Emily sniffled as her eyes teared up.

"But what are we supposed to do?" she whimpered as Yayoi comforted her friend by rubbing her back. Agito didn't answer as he started up the computer and put in the codes. The only thing that would come up was a box saying that the connection had been reset and a request to connect to the game.

"Fuck. The way it is, he can't get out on his own. One of us will have to get in there and take out the program from the inside, unless any of you know how to hack a computer really well." He said and Emily stepped forward.

"I-I can go in!" she offered and Agito smirked at her widely.

"Oh? Are you that confident in yourself to get him out safely? There are many ways for you to fuck up. You could make it worse than it already is." He said lowly and Emily shivered, breathing deeply as if to calm herself. She swallowed past the lump in her throat before hanging her head.

"A-alright. Then who will go get him?" she murmured and Agito rolled his eye before strapping on the extra set of gear.

"Fuck. I guess I'll have to. No one else seems competent enough." He muttered in an annoyed tone.

"Hey! Take that back shorty!" he yelled and Agito quickly flipped him off before lying next to Kazu on the floor.

"Listen. As soon as I connect, leave the room. I don't need any of you fucking this up. We'll come out when I get Kazu out. Go distract his sister or some shit while I work. Now click the fucking button." He said in an annoyed tone. Ikki went to the computer and clicked 'enter' quickly as Agito shut his eyes and let his body relax. Silence fell on the room as the rest of the team watched their other two members before they slipped out, muttering 'good luck's to the pair.

Agito came out in one of the floating cities in an alley way shrouded by shadows. He took a look around, taking in every detail in case he needed it for later before he headed towards the main street.

'Hey, Agito?' asked a sweet voice from in his mind and he wordlessly acknowledged that he was listening. 'Why did you volunteer? Is it cause it's Kazu-kun?'

A blush spread on Agito's face and he glared slightly.

"Not really. No one else is capable of pulling this off. Or do you forget how stupid the rest of our team is?" he replied and Akito giggled from behind his hand.

'You said "Our Team".' He pointed out and Agito tensed, his blush growing.

"Wh-whatever. Let's just find that idiot beanpole and get the fuck out of here." He said, more determined to get out of the place than ever.

::Meanwhile::

Kazu licked at his ice cream as his eyes wandered around the area Spitfire had taken him to. It looked like a nice and peaceful park with quite a few lakes and such within it. The pair sat on a bench facing one of the biggest lakes that had three fountains spouting water from them into the sky.

"This is a nice place…" he breathed and Spitfire chuckled.

"I think so too." He said, licking at his own ice cream. "It's nice and quiet here."

Kazu nodded in agreement as he finished his ice cream and ate the waffle cone. Spitfire glanced over at the blond as he rested against the back of the bench and let out a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair, setting the beanie aside on the bench before looking at Spitfire.

"Hey, do you know how long it's been? I don't recall the time of day ever changing here." He said and Spitfire smiled slightly.

"The day is tricky here. It seems slightly longer than when you are in the real world. It's been about a day." He answered and Kazu's eye's grew wide as he whistled.

"Wow, that long huh? I bet my sister is flipping out by now, wondering where I am." He muttered. Spitfire sighed lightly and nodded.

"I suppose she might be. Unfortunately, you're stuck in here until the program fixes itself. It should be entering that cycle any minute now." He explained and Kazu bolted up, his face pale and eyes wide.

"W-what? I'm actually trapped in here? My sister is gonna kill me!" he yelled and Spitfire's eyes took on a sad look.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but there's nothing we can do about it."

Kazu sighed heavily, flopping back against the bench and covering his eyes.

"Man. I can just hear that lecture already. She's gonna be so-" he began only to cut off when something soft was pressed to his lips. He blushed deeply as he realized it was Spitfire's mouth moving against his, inviting him to kiss back. His heart was pounding but as it began to calm, he closed his eyes again and began to return the kiss, his arms wrapping around Spitfire's neck.

'This…This isn't so bad…Sure, he's hovering over me, meaning he has control but…It's not bad…' he thought as they stayed like that for a minute or so more. Finally, Spitfire broke the kiss with a smile.

"Well, Kazu-kun, let's get back to training, shall we?" he asked and Kazu nodded as he stood up and followed after Spitfire as they left. He stared at Spitfire's back, thinking about that kiss, wondering why Spitfire had just done that suddenly. They came to a stop in a wide circle of houses that had their backs to them and he decided to ask.

"Spitfire?" he began and the older AT rider looked at him with a warm smile.

"Yes, Kazu-kun?" he questioned and Kazu bit his lip before continuing.

"Why did you kiss me, ya know, like that?" he asked quietly and for a moment, he was afraid Spitfire had not heard him. He really did not want to repeat himself. But then Spitfire took on a sad expression, those bright red eyes smoldering like embers. He moved forward so that he was cupping Kazu's cheek and Kazu's face heated up as Spitfire gently rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

"Because, I wanted to do that while I was still with you. I just never got the chance. My time was cut short with you and I still regret that. It was the hardest parting I have ever done." He said and Kazu felt his chest tightening. He knew he was about to cry, he could feel it starting but he was going to fight the tears as long as he could.

**So, I failed to mention last time due to my rush to get it up, but my friend Mellissa actually helped me think of a title for this story! ^_^ Thanks! Also, thank you to everyone who is at least reading. Unfortunately, I don't think many people like this story, so I may not even finish this. That's another reason I'm not updating very quickly. Lack of motivation. So if anyone likes this, then at least review with that much or I may seriously just take this down. See ya!**


	3. The search begins

::**Chapter Three**::

Agito cursed, wiping the sweat from his face as he exited one of the many tunnels he had been through that day. He had found an underground network system of them, but unfortunately, they were teeming with weird monsters. He had been forced to fight his way through them, luckily not getting hurt too badly in the process. His legs certainly hurt and his hips did a bit too, but nothing serious. Now the Fang King was not only hot, but tired as well.

"Fuck! This place sucks!" he yelled as he leaned against the wall near the opening of the tunnel. He scooted away as the thought hit him that the monsters might come out of there in search for him. The remaining few were definitely not happy with him destroying their friends.

'_Maybe we should take a break for a bit. We won't find Kazu-kun this way_.' Akito said quietly and Agito flopped onto the ground in the shade.

"Fine by me. I need to rest." He answered, closing his eye and breathing deeply. "I didn't know this place would take such a toll on me."

"You seem pretty tired Agito-kun." A voice teased in front of him and his eye flew open to see the younger Spitfire in front of him, grinning lightly. "Don't tell me that running around here has worn you out."

"Fuck you!" he cursed loudly, glaring up at the man. "From the minute I began looking around here, I've been busy fighting off these fucking freaky monsters!"

The younger Spitfire chuckled and sat next to Agito, who let out a low growl and scooted a couple more inches away. He reached into his pocket, handing Agito a small purple pouch on a string and the boy looked it over carefully.

"Here. Wear that and those things will leave you alone. They dislike the smell." The younger Spitfire said and Agito wrinkled his nose as he sniffed it.

"I can see why." He muttered. "Thanks anyway." He added, slipping the loop over his head. The Younger Spitfire leaned back further, sighing slightly.

"I think I know how you feel though." He stated and Agito turned to him, his eyebrow perked.

"Oh? How do you figure? I thought programs didn't 'feel' anything." He said with a smirk and Spitfire shrugged.

"I've been busy chasing Kazu around all day and he's too busy playing with that other Spitfire." He answered and Agito jumped up, standing over the red haired man.

"You've seen Kazu? Where?" he demanded, not caring about this 'other Spitfire', and Spitfire grinned.

"What has you so excited? Didn't you come in here to train too?" he asked and Agito scoffed, turning his eye to the side and looking annoyed.

"No. I came to get that blond idiot." He replied and the man laughed. "Shut up! I just wanna get the fuck out of here and I can't leave without that beanpole fucker!"

"Sure sure! Whatever you say 'Fang King'." He teased, getting up as well and Agito tensed, seeing those red eyes flash as they locked on him. The look made his stomach twist unpleasantly. He scoffed again, turning around and starting to ride off. He forced himself to remain calm and non-chalant about the action.

"Thanks for the pouch. I have stuff to do now though." He stated. He was almost three feet away when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and a weight rested on him from behind.

"Now, now Agito-kun. Don't get angry. I could tell you where I saw him." Spitfire breathed in his ear and Agito shivered slightly. He could feel how uneasy Akito was getting but refused to show any outward signs.

"Oh? Then tell me." He said quietly, playing calm still as he glanced up at the man from the corner of his eye. His heart was racing, his muscles tensed, and he forced his body to relax again, knowing that Spitfire could tell he was getting worked up.

"Last I saw, he was riding around the park, about four towns over from here. You could take another tunnel, or I could escort you there if you like." He replied, smirking down at the boy and Agito bit his lip, considering his options. If it was a tunnel that went through three other towns, it was bound to be long and filled with those creatures from earlier. However, he wasn't so sure about going with this Spitfire anywhere. He had heard all about Spitfire's former reputation and his flirtatious ways. So far, he had not been proven wrong.

'_It seems like the best option though. We wouldn't be able to handle another monster ambush, even if he did give us that pouch. We'd still have to run possibly. Besides, he may know a shorter way._' Akito whispered. Agito snorted and shoved Spitfire off before turning to him.

"Fine. Lead the way." He commanded and the younger Spitfire laughed before turning and starting to glide away. Agito followed closely, keeping his eye on the man in front of him in case he tried anything. He was concentrating so hard on Spitfire, he failed to noticed a simple crack in the road and ended up falling against Spitfire's back, holding onto his waist for support.

He cursed and pushed himself up as the red head chuckled, earning him a glare from the Fang King.

"Just keep going!" he yelled.

"Distracted Agito-kun?" the man teased and the boy blushed slightly at having been caught.

"Shut your face before I shut it for you." He muttered. The younger Spitfire laughed openly at the threat and nodded.

"Alright then. Try to watch your step from now on." He said and Agito growled as they began moving again. He noticed that things were starting to get darker the further they moved.

"So, it's finally turning to night? Took fucking long enough." He complained and the younger Spitfire hummed.

"Would you like to stop somewhere and wait for morning? The monsters like it more at night. They are more likely to be out of the tunnels." He suggested and Agito paused, weighing his options before nodding.

"Sure." He answered simply and the older of the two led him to a building with a weathered sign over it. He went to the front desk while Agito waited by the door. He returned a few minutes later with two room cards.

"They only have one room available, but here is your key card." He told the boy, handing him one and Agito rolled his eye.

"Figures. What room?" he asked.

"203. I'll be up shortly. I'm going to take a look around." The red head said with a smile and Agito nodded before making his way upstairs. Surprisingly, the place was bigger than he thought. The interior wasn't too bad either, if only a bit tacky. He found the room easily and sighed, plopping onto one of the twin sized beds.

"What a day." He sighed and Akito let out a small yawn.

'_Let's go to bed then! We'll look for Kazu-kun more tomorrow._' He cheered and Agito nodded at his other half.

"Couldn't agree with that more." He murmured as he began relaxing into the mattress.

**Alright! Here is chapter three for your enjoyment! ^_^ Sorry it took a bit longer than I thought, but life is just not going great right now. ^_^' Yay college! Lol. Anyway, thank you for the reviews! It made me sooo happy to know that people are actually reading and liking this! Hopefully, the next update will be longer and out quicker! No promises t****hough. lol. Until next time! ^_^**


	4. Sweet wake up calls

::**Chapter Four**::

Kazu turned over for what felt like the fifth time in an hour. He was currently in a small bed at a hotel with Spitfire, who slept in the bed next to his. The Flame King had yet to make a single sound other than that of soft breathing.

'What is wrong with me? Why can't I sleep? What has me so restless?' Kazu asked himself as he shifted his legs further apart and turned slightly more onto his back. He flung an arm over his eyes, trying anything to force himself to sleep. 'This is nuts.' He concluded, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Kazu-kun, you won't get to sleep that way." Came Spitfire's voice suddenly from beside him and he jumped, looking over to find the man on his side, staring at him with a soft grin on his face.

"H-how long…?" he asked nervously and the man chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"Since I heard the first creak." He replied and Kazu bit his lip, looking down at his blanket and blushing.

"Sorry I'm keeping you awake…" he murmured and the man sighed, his bed shifting as he sat up.

"You aren't keeping me awake. Trust me Kazu-kun." He stated quietly and the blond sat up as well to look at the man more clearly. He looked just like he had when he was alive. Nothing about him had changed. Not even the way his hair was styled. Kazu felt his heart drop though at the realization that the man in front of him really was dead. This was just a part of the computer program. He would never again see Spitfire outside of this game.

"Why did you have to go?" he whispered, tears coming to his eyes. Spitfire looked at the boy sadly as he reached forward to rest his hand on his cheek.

"It was a decision I will never regret. I left you, but it was for the best. You are alive. You can continue being alive. You have team mates who care for you and I feel confident in leaving you with them." He said softly. Kazu choked slightly as the tears fell and he quickly embraced the man in front of him as tightly as he could.

"It's not fair! Things were starting to look up! I was going to be training with you, who was one of the best riders alive! I was starting to think I was worth something! Why isn't life fair?" he yelled into the man's shoulder and Spitfire lightly patted his head.

"It's alright Kazu-kun. Please calm down." He cooed gently as Kazu continued to sob against him. The blond didn't cease his crying, it was the first time he had really let it out. Even when he was alone, he had forced himself to stop before getting this hysterical. It wouldn't help him to be seen this way. But this was different. This wasn't technically Spitfire, but he was enough like him that Kazu had no problems releasing his feelings to him.

He didn't know when he had passed out, but he woke up to the sunlight shining through the windows and the loud chirping of birds. He turned his head and almost yelped at the sight of Spitfire so close to him. He quickly realized that he wasn't just close. He was being held against Spitfire tightly. He had never felt so warm after sleeping. Not only the temperature, but from the feelings flooding his heart and body. He tried to pull himself free but Spitfire's arms weren't coming loose.

"Would you like me to let go?" Spitfire's voice teased in his ear and Kazu shuddered at the feeling of his breath against his skin.

"K-kind of." He stuttered and the man chuckled.

"'Kind of' leaves room for 'no' Kazu-kun." He said and Kazu gulped, trying to calm his heart.

"Y-yes then." He replied and was instantly released as the man yawned and stretched.

"Come on and get dressed Kazu-kun. We are going to do some more training today." He said as if nothing had happened and Kazu bolted out of the bed to get back into his regular clothes. He tried his hardest to hide himself from Spitfire, but he could tell he was doing a terrible job when the man let loose a couple whistles.

"I have to say Kazu-kun, you have a rather thin frame, but it is NOT under-developed." He purred, licking his lips and the boy blushed darkly as Spitfire laughed.

"S-stop teasing me." He muttered and Spitfire laughed again.

"I haven't even begun teasing, Kazu-kun." He breathed, the tone in his voice making Kazu shudder from something that was not at all unpleasant. He quickly finished and followed Spitfire out the door when the man was also ready. The left the hotel they had been staying at and quickly made their way to the park they had been at yesterday. "Now, let's get started!" Spitfire said enthusiastically and Kazu grinned as he nodded.

**::**

Agito awoke with a loud yawn and rolled over to avoid the sunlight trying to assault his face.

"Fuck. What is with this light? Why am I even awake right now?" he asked as he burrowed into the blankets again. He paused at the feeling of something hard next to him and slowly looked up, only to be frozen in horror at the sight of the younger Spitfire grinning down at him, his head propped in his hand. Without a shirt. And a wicked gleam in his red eyes. Agito tried to process what was going on, but his mind was moving way too fast. Akito's squeal of surprise when he finally noticed snapped him from his daze and he roughly shoved the Flame King out of his bed, jumping halfway across the room.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing? What the fuck is with you! Ever hear of fucking personal space? Fuck!" he screamed, his chest heaving and his face bright red. The younger Spitfire hissed slightly as he hit the floor and rubbed at his head.

"No need to be so violent Agito-kun. I was just about to wake you up." He replied calmly as he stood and brushed at his pants before putting on a shirt that was tossed carelessly on the bed.

"You couldn't wake me up in a normal way?" the smaller boy yelled and Spitfire sighed, running a hand through his red hair.

"Where is the fun in that?" he asked and Agito growled lowly, about to issue out a new string of curses. "Now that you're awake, let's head out, shall we?" the man asked cheerfully, going to the door and slipping out. Agito cursed under his breath as he followed, quickly catching up with the man.

"Try that shit again and you'll be missing something." He spat at him and Spitfire laughed loudly as they left, speeding towards Kazu and the older Spitfire's location together.

**Yay! An update to this one! :D Aren't you excited! Lol yeah, it's short, but we had some good laughs right? ^_^' Good enough to maybe review? :D Cause that would be EPIC! Lol. ^_^**


	5. Heating up!

**::Chapter Five::**

Agito glared up at the red-head next to him, his eye nearly a slit as they rode down a bridge that connected a far off island to the one they just left. He knew the man had noticed, but was playing stupid and he scoffed, turning his eye back to the bridge in front of him.

"How long until we are there anyway?" he growled out, irritated at the lack of sleep and the sudden heat wave that came over him.

"Hm…I think a couple hours would be realistic." The younger Spitfire answered, putting his finger to his lips in thought. "Of course, it might be a little faster if you let me carry you." He added, turning to Agito with a wink. The Fang King's face turned scarlet as he glared.

"As if I'd let you touch me you damn pervert!" he yelled, earning a laugh from the man next to him.

"I was just thinking of how to help get you to Kazu-kun sooner!" the man exclaimed, faking innocence and Agito scoffed again, rolling his eye.

"Fuck." He muttered. "Just remember this morning! Don't fucking touch me."

"Alright, alright. Calm down now. After this bridge, we'll be almost there." The younger Spitfire said happily and Agito opted to remain silent.

'_What are you planning to do when you get Kazu-kun? Do you know how to hack this kind of system?_' Akito broke in with a yawn, having just woken up from a nap.

'_I think I can figure it out. That creepy guy that ends his sentences with "_Dawa_" managed just fine after all._' He replied. He peeked at Spitfire again, being more discreet than last time. '_This guy might be the real problem. Something about him makes my blood boil._'

'_Un…He seems too willing to help us I think…Be careful around him Agito._'

The Fang King nodded, turning his attention in front of him once more, wondering just how long this bridge really was, and hoping the man next to him was right in his guess of arrival time.

::

"You are doing excellent Kazu-kun! Those flames are coming along greatly! I am impressed with your progress!" Spitfire called to the blond as Kazu skid to a stop across the square from him. Kazu grinned largely, waving happily.

"Ya think so? I feel like I'm doing the same mistake though!" he yelled back and Spitfire shook his head.

"You changed it up slightly and it has improved your performance! Now that foot you were dragging is creating a great amount of friction for the Regalia!" he praised and Kazu laughed.

"I'm still not used to the encouragement! Usually Agito beats down my confidence, ya know?" he asked, gliding over and Spitfire shook his head.

"Everyone teaches differently. He just might come across as harsh. It's how he interacts with people." He explained. "Now I personally, have never been the screaming type!" he laughed and Kazu chuckled, plopping on the ground. He sighed deeply, taking off his beanie to get the wind in his hair.

"That breeze feels nice." He breathed and Spitfire nodded, sitting next to the boy.

"Yes, it does." He agreed. Kazu jumped when he felt a touch to his face and his eyes grew wide as Spitfire leaned in, kissing him sweetly. He returned the kiss quickly, pressing closer, and after a few more seconds, the older man pulled away, smiling happily. "That was nicer than this little breeze though. Don't you agree?" he teased and Kazu felt himself nodding, causing him to scream at himself in his mind.

'_Why am I acting like a little embarrassed school girl? What is wrong with me!_'

His heart rate was climbing as Spitfire ran his hand down his waist and pulled him closer, resting his head on top of Kazu's.

"How about we take a break from practice? You've done well enough to deserve it." Spitfire stated and Kazu nodded again, hesitantly leaning against Spitfire.

'_Damn it! Why am I so shy around him? This might be my only chance with him after all…and I'm wasting it by not doing anything…_' he thought sadly. The thought of having to leave the man was depressing. Kazu never thought it would be this hard to ever have to say goodbye to someone, especially someone that wasn't even technically real. But…Spitfire seemed so _alive_.

He looked up at the red-head, gulping slightly as nervousness took over again. His eyes took in everything he could see. His pale skin, the way his hair blew slightly with the wind, despite looking like it was glued in place, and the amazing depth of those red eyes. His heart was pounding as he leaned up, coming only inches from Spitfire's face when the man's mouth turned up in a smirk and he turned to look down at the blond.

"Kazu-kun, if you're going to kiss someone, you shouldn't move so slowly." He teased and Kazu flushed even more, staring up at the man as he laughed.

"I-I wasn't..." he protested, only to be silenced by a sweet kiss pressed to his lips. He instantly felt his body relax as he kissed back, slowly hooking his arms around Spitfire's neck. The Flame King tightened his hold on Kazu's waist, bringing the boy closer to him as the kiss grew in passion. When Kazu felt something press against his lips, his eyes shot open and his heart raced even faster.

'_Th-this guy is going to give me a heart attack here! What is he thinking doing something like that so suddenly!_' he panicked. He felt Spitfire's tongue lick at his lip again, slower this time and gently closed his eyes, opening his mouth. '_I-I guess it isn't too bad though…_'

His mind spun as the older man's tongue rubbed lightly against his own and a shiver shot down his spine as he tried to match with Spitfire was doing with his own tongue. He felt the man shake before he pulled back, breaking the kiss with a laugh. Kazu stared, embarrassed beyond belief at the reaction.

"H-hey! Are you actually laughing at me?" he yelled, which only made Spitfire laugh harder and fall to the ground, holding his stomach.

"N-Not at you exactly, Kazu-kun!" he tried to explain through his laughter. "You're too nervous! It's adorable! So inexperienced!" he added, bursting into a harder laughing fit. Kazu huffed and hovered over the man, glaring darkly at him.

"Shut up! It isn't funny!" he shouted as the red-head tried to calm himself. Kazu growled lightly before leaning down and kissing Spitfire roughly, effectively making the man shut-up. He pulled away, face red but grinning widely at his victory. "There. How'd you like that for 'nervous'?" he stated. Spitfire smiled softly and licked his lips.

"Oh Kazu-kun, please demonstrate your assertive side more~." He teased and Kazu almost died again from embarrassment.

"Y-You're an idiot!" he yelled, not caring if anyone or anything near them could hear or not.

**OwO Well! Another update! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! So busy…-.-, Thank you all for the reviews! OwO, They made me so happy to read them! I'm glad you are all still reading even after my delayed updates and such! Lol I think I will have to do something special for all of you! Just to show how thankful I am for hearing from you all! ^_^, Until next time everyone! (Oh! And don't forget you can get updates on the stories and such on my tumblr blog! ^_^, Fastest way to get a hold of me other than facebook! Lol)**


	6. Sorry Note

Hello everyone! Thank you all for being so very patient with me and I want to apologize for such a long absence! It has really been a while w I'm going to start focusing on these again very soon, I just had to find my love for the fandom again. I hope you will all forgive me and look forward to some updates! ^_^

-Sakura


End file.
